In the past, for example, in a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle capable of operating only with the thrust of an electric motor, in a case where a so-called stall state is occurred where start cannot be performed due to large gradient load in spite of an accelerator pedal being ON at an uphill, an electric current may continuously flow to a specific switching element among a plurality of switching elements of an inverter, whereby the switching element may enter an overheated state.
On the other hand, a driving force control device is known in which the temperature of a switching element is detected and in a case where the temperature of the switching element becomes greater than or equal to a threshold value, a thrust by an electric motor is replaced with a mechanical braking force by a braking device, thereby reducing the temperature of the switching element and also preventing reverse of a vehicle (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, in the related art, for example, in a hybrid vehicle in which front wheels are driven by an internal-combustion engine and rear wheels are driven by an electric motor, in order to reduce thermal load of the electric motor, a control device of a hybrid vehicle is known which generates a mechanical braking force by a braking device and also reduces a driving force by the internal-combustion engine in a case where the rear wheels rotate reversely, thereby stopping the vehicle (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).